


Eyeliner and kisses

by flwrkyuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, They are so cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a tweet, i love them, my sunki heart, vv short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: in which sunoo does ni-ki's eyeliner
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Eyeliner and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is super cute and super soft and its based off a tweet i saw last week. basically i love soft sunki and enjoy this while i work on the next chapter of when the sun rises and some other things (; (aka potentially a heebeom and also a heesun au). enjoy !!!
> 
> yell at me on twt @/enhaxtz
> 
> -sonja

sunoo likes ni-ki, that he’s sure of. so as they sit on his bed watching some cheesy romance movie, he can’t help but stray his eyes away from the screen of his laptop at the pretty boy beside him. “the movie is on your laptop not my face hyung,” ni-ki says, slowly turning to make eye contact with sunoo. “but you have a nice face,” sunoo pouts. and so ni-ki leaned over to sunoo’s laptop and paused the movie. “is there something else you’d rather do then?” ni-ki asks, leaning back into the pillow. 

sunoo bites his lip. “can i do your eyeliner?” sunoo sheepishly asks, looking away from the younger boy. “of course,” ni-ki chuckles and sunoo turns his attention back to ni-ki. he smiles at the younger before jumping off his bed and grabbing his eyeliner off his desk. ni-ki sits cross legged on sunoo’s bed as the older climbs onto the bed. “close your eyes please,” sunoo softly asks, and the younger complies. sunoo sits on his knees as he takes ni-ki’s chin into his left hand. he brings the eyeliner up to ni-ki’s eye, his tongue poking out of his mouth a little bit as he focuses solely on doing the taller’s eyeliner. 

as sunoo continues to do ni-ki’s eyeliner, the younger begins to softly sing a song that sunoo can’t quite place. “what are you singing riki?” the older softly asks. he pulls his hand away and looks at ni-ki’s half done eyeliner. ni-ki’s eyes flutter open, his eyes meet sunoo’s and the older can’t help but blush. “it’s just something i’ve been working on,” the younger mumbles.

“it’s really pretty,” sunoo replies, his hand still gently holding ni-ki’s chin. “i think you’re prettier,” ni-ki says, a little louder than his last reply and with just a touch more confidence. sunoo breaks eye contact in hopes of ni-ki not noticing the ever growing blush from ear to ear. ni-ki reaches up, taking sunoo’s chin light in his hand. he turns his head so that sunoo is looking at him again and he leans in placing one soft chaste kiss on the older’s lips. 

there aren’t any fireworks like sunoo expected, only an overwhelming feeling of warmth throughout his body. it’s quick, probably less than a second but to sunoo it feels like a small eternity. when ni-ki pulls away the younger is just as red as sunoo. “are you going to finish my eyeliner?” he innocently asks as if he hadn’t just kissed sunoo. “you can’t just  — kiss me, and then expect me to go back to doing your eyeliner.” sunoo stumbles out, his face becoming even redder by the second. 

“yes, i can,” ni-ki replies with a silly grin on his face. so sunoo leans in again, placing another kiss on ni-ki’s lips before quickly pulling away and going back to his eyeliner. “y-you…” ni-ki stutters and sunoo can’t help but mirror that silly grin ni-ki was dawning mere seconds ago. “you’re cute,” sunoo says as he finishes up doing ni-ki’s eyeliner. 

he takes both his hands away from the younger’s face and sits back on his heels. “done,” sunoo singsongs, putting the cap back on his eyeliner. “can i see?” ni-ki asks, and sunoo nods, grabbing a small compact off his bedside table. he opens it and passes it over to the younger. “it looks really good hyung,” ni-ki says, looking up at sunoo. “can i do yours?” he asks. sunoo furrows his brows. “why?” the older asks and ni-ki smiles. “because i want you to feel pretty too.”

long story short ni-ki did sunoo’s eyeliner and it didn’t turn out as well but it didn’t matter, the younger still got lots of kisses for it.


End file.
